


Nurse Casey

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is injured and Casey wonders why this particular asset is getting under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Casey

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nurse Casey  
> Characters: John Casey and Chuck Bartowski  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Chuck is injured and Casey wonders why this particular asset is getting under his skin.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was why.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I need more. You guys might be used to bullet wounds but I have no shame in admitting my low pain threshold."

Casey gripped Chuck's arm and injected him.

"A little warning would have been nice."

"It should kick in soon. If I'd warned you then you'd still be bracing yourself. Next time when we say stay in the car we mean it. If that had been a head shot Beckman would have given me and Walker our marching orders. You're too valuable an asset to lose."

Chuck smiled. "Nice to know you care."

Casey turned away, not letting Chuck see his very real concern. Sure the kid annoyed him at times and seemed to actively seek out danger but he was coping with this Intersect stuff better than a lot of people would have. He left Chuck resting and made some notes for the official report, knowing they were in for one hell of a lecture when the General heard about Chuck's injury. Chuck wasn't an idiot; he just sometimes put their safety ahead of his own.

Chuck was either dozing or resting his eyes and Casey thought it safe to smile fondly. The very thought should make him vomit. Bonding with the asset wasn’t supposed to happen but lately the boundaries between personal and professional were blurring. He was supposed to keep Chuck safe, not have family dinners. He wasn't supposed to know Ellie's favorite wine or talk to Devon about weight training.

He could argue that being at Chuck's apartment made dealing with threats easier but he knew that the negligible distance between his apartment and Chuck's cancelled out that argument. He knew the day was coming when he'd have to dispose of their asset and until a few weeks ago he could have handled it with professional detachment. If pressed for an answer he couldn’t say exactly why Chuck had him thinking twice about doing his duty.

He grabbed some bedding and got settled on the Castle floor next to Chuck's bed. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the knowing look Walker had given him when she was leaving. The plan was so easy at the start; have her be the cover girlfriend, until Chuck told them he was gay. Ellie had been suspicious at first, with Casey being older but a few double dates and dinners swayed her.

He got to kiss Chuck occasionally, put his arm around him and once when he'd annoyed Chuck they'd sat through a whole dinner with Ellie and Devon holding hands. Chuck had smiled at his growls and then fed him ice-cream. The most sickening part of it all was how quickly he'd stopped protesting. Chuck had somehow made him want to be a romantic sap.

Sometime during the night Chuck groaned and Casey woke immediately to check on him. After another shot Chuck fell back asleep. Casey brushed the curls off his forehead and caught himself about to take Chuck's hand. Shit, he was completely screwed.


End file.
